Kumagoro Na No Da
by itzukiai
Summary: Con Yuki de viaje en una noche de locura Shuichi solo se va a dormir a NG y lo peor de todo es que no esta solo, kumagoro y Ryuichi lo acompañan.....


"Kumagoro Na No Da"  
  
Basado en Gravitation  
  
Ryuichi x Shuichi  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
Nota: Este es un fic yaoi, de mas esta decirlo por ser de Gravi, pero además es bastante picantito a lo que suelo escribir así que advertidos de  
antemano ^____^, además esta especialmente dedicado a mi a amiga  
Vicky_Kaede por su cumpleaños, espero que les guste  
  
- Vaaamos Shuiiiichi... una mas...  
  
A veces me pregunto como me meto en estos líos yo solito... Estaba borracho... prácticamente al borde de la inconciencia, con un cuerpo jadeando a mi lado, rogando una ronda mas de un salvaje sexo el cual no parecía terminar a pesar del agotamiento... y aun así me sentía bien... apenas si podía recordar como empezó todo... mi mente estaba en un estado de completa debilidad pero... ya... si... todo empezó esta mañana... Yuki esta de viaje, dando unas charlas literarias en Osaka las cuales no pudo evitar, hubiera querido ir con él, pero mister K me amenazo con una "Mágnum 44" apretada a mi sien. Despues de tantas veces uno llega a perderle el miedo... además... ¿Qué puede hacerme? ¿Matarme?... ¡Ridículo!... Pregunta equivocada, lo comprobé tristemente cuando me disparo de una distancia de al menos cincuenta metros y destrozo el Kumagoro que tenia en el llavero... en verdad con este tipo no se sabe, así que con todo el odio del mundo lo deje ir por dos semanas... quizás mas... quien sabe...  
  
La anterior noche a que el se fuera puso muy en claro que le pertenecía a el y a nadie mas, además de una sesión de sexo salvaje, apasionado y descontrolado, lleno mi piel de numerosos mordiscos que dejaron su huella en un camino de bellos y rojos moretones... Hay que ver como me las apañe con la ropa para que nadie lo notara. Hiro llego a preguntarme porque aun con el calor usaba poleras de cuello alto, aunque creo que cuando me vio más rojo que un tomate entendió que no debía preguntar mas... y buehh... así quede yo, solito, marcado y extrañándolo con locura.  
  
Hace un par de días que no veo la hora que regrese, me encontré en mi cama soñando con el de manera caliente... si esa es la palabra, caliente, y me desperté alborotado, jadeando y mojado... y no solo de sudor, lo que me pareció bastante patético y ni hablar de cuando tuve que llevar a lavar las sabanas porque no andaba la lavadora de casa... Aunque suena lógico, despues de tener sexo varias veces por semana, no tener ninguno es bastante frustrante. La energía me sobra, por algún lado tengo que canalizarla.  
  
Mi loco sueño empezó esta tarde, despues de haber pasado agotadoras horas grabando una nueva melodía. Nos llego la buena noticia de que nos habían nominado para uno de los premios más importantes de la canción en Japón, premio que Nitlle Grasper había ganado varias veces y que teníamos clara oportunidad de ganar. Obviamente nos lleno de orgullo y salimos a festejar todos acompañados de Seguchi Tohma y de Sakuma Ryuichi.  
  
Comimos, brindamos, nos divertimos, brindamos mas, cantamos... y seguimos brindando, y seguimos... evidentemente que ya estábamos pasados de vueltas, muy pasados de vueltas. La mayoría volvió a su casa, hasta Seguchi Tohma tuvo que llevarse en taxi a Sakano-San a su casa porque el no podía recordar siquiera donde vivía... ¡¡¡Patético!!!... realmente, mi representante tiene menos cultura alcohólica que un mosquito, estaba completamente destruido aunque en honor a la verdad... to también.  
  
Por mi parte decidí volver a la productora, allí en N.G tenia una camita caliente que me esperaba, donde podía dormir con tranquilidad, no quería estar solo en casa, la cama me parece demasiado grande sin Yuki a mi lado y no quiero volver a manchar las sabanas. Podría haber ido a casa de Hiro, es lo que siempre hago, pero el tenia una cita y no quería arruinarle los posibles planes, a pesar de que él insistió que me fuera a su casa para no estar solo, e incluso tengo mis propias llaves, son tantas las veces que lo molesto yéndome con el, que termino dándome una copia por lo que fuera.....  
  
Un taxi me llevo hasta N.G. Baje y ni siquiera se como o cuanto le pague.  
  
El sereno se sorprendió de verme allí solo a esas horas pero me dejo entrar sin problemas en cuanto me vio y en cuanto balbucee una explicación medianamente coherente de mi presencia solitaria a esas horas. Pare el ascensor y me metí en él... me apoye en la pared metálica contraria intentando buscar un poco de fresco. Tenia la piel ardiendo por la cantidad de alcohol que corría ahora por mi sangre. Estaba algo mareado pero muy alegre... Suspire... cuanto extrañaba a Yuki, cuanto deseaba sentirlo en mi piel, saborear sus besos, percibir su movimiento salvaje dentro de mí hasta llevarme a un orgasmo seguro...  
  
Mis propios pensamientos me hicieron arder un poco mas, libere de mi cuerpo un gemido reprimido de deseo, el sueño que antes me había atacado parecía haberse ido dejándome ahora una extraña sensación de languidez... Mi cuerpo reacciono junto con mi mente, podía sentir mi miembro endurecido apretado contra los estrechos pantalones de cuero, lo que ya se estaba poniendo muy molesto... recorrí mi pecho por sobre la corta polera hasta deslizar mi mano por debajo de ella y alcanzar mis pezones ya duros de pura excitación. Me acaricie de la misma forma en que lo hacia Yuki y cuando me disponía a soltar el cierre del pantalon la puerta se abrió de golpe dándome el susto de mi vida. El ascensor se abrió en el piso 20, el mismo que nos había sido designado, el que Seguchi Tohma nos dejo a los integrantes de su grupo de mayor éxito en la productora... Bad Luck.  
  
Allí estaban los instrumentos de Hiro y de Suguru. La sala de ensayos perfectamente isonorizada(1) para nosotros, que soporta mis berrinches o mis mejores canciones, además tiene un vestidor, un baño privado y una pequeña cocina perfectamente equipada y unas camas donde descansar... evidentemente todo armado para cuando ensayamos hasta cualquier hora... Era indiscutible que mister K no dejaría nada librado al azar con el afán de retenerme aquí si fuera necesario.  
  
Llegue hasta allí con pesadez, quería prepararme un café completamente negro, pero cuando estaba revolviendo con insistencia la mezcla instantánea vino a mi mente la ausencia de mi amante, Yuki... Pensar que si me viera tomando esta mezcla pegajosa y extraña me mataría, según él, esto no es café... es poco más que jugo de paraguas... ¿Y quien soy yo para contradecirlo? Realmente no sabe tan bien como el que él prepara. ¿O será que lo amo tanto que todo lo que el hace me encanta?...  
  
- Kumagoro también quiere café – Escuche de golpe en una voz mas que conocida pero que me asusto hasta los huesos, creía que estaba solo así que de la impresión la taza se me cayo de las manos estrellándose contra el suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos...  
  
- ¿Ryuichi? – Exclame asustado viendo ahora si la sonrisa cómplice de mi amigo el vocalista de Nittle Grasper... pero, ¿Qué hace el aquí?  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Shuiiiichiiii!!!! ¡No sabia que venias para acá!  
  
- Es que ni yo lo sabia, lo siento, acabo de decidirlo antes de venir, no quería volver a casa para estar solo  
  
- ¡Qué bueno! – Dijo con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Yo también me quedare!... te haré compañía... Kumagoro y Ryu-chan estarán con Shuichiiiiiiiii Na no da...  
  
- ¿Eh? – Me extraña un poco que el este por aquí... aunque si lo pienso bien, no es tan extraño, siempre suele rondar por aquí por las noches, no es la primera vez que me sorprende vagando en la oscuridad, a veces creo que su hiperactividad no lo deja dormir...  
  
- ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas!... ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas! – Me dijo sonriéndome... Sus ojos son tan cristalinos y tiernos que no puedo resistirme, además esta tan borracho como yo, nada peor puede pasarnos... Okey, y ese fue mi gran error, subestimarlo.  
  
- Esta bien – Le dije – Y así me eche la sentencia...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Veinte minutos mas tarde estábamos sentados en una de las camas, escuchando una de las ultimas canciones que Ryuichi había grabado, esta vez como solista, sin Noriko o Tohma, con músicos de estudio y también escuchamos una que grabamos entre los dos... intentando pasar el tiempo y la borrachera que al revez... en vez de pasarse, iba creciendo. ¿Cómo nos veíamos? Completamente desastrosos, al margen que mi compañero cantante había traído a escondidas una pequeña botellita de sake, que terminaron convirtiéndose en tres... dejándonos mas "entonados" y borrachos que antes... Nuestras carcajadas retumbaban en cada pared devolviéndose en un eco molesto, pero que por lo menos me hacia olvidar lo mucho que extrañaba a Yuki  
  
Y que puedo decir de Sakuma Ryuichi... Si algo tengo que decir de el es que no importa la situación en la que este, como Sakuma-san o como Ryu-chan siempre se ve adorable y por demás atractivo. Su cabello castaño lucia revuelto como siempre, sinceramente natural y solo lo separaba del rostro un pequeño pañuelo de motivos búlgaros que combinaba con el resto de su atuendo. Su piel era sumamente blanca y parecía de tacto suave, sus ojos azul profundo y a la vez cristalinos escondían perfectamente esos dos seres que habitaban dentro de el en perfecta conjunción, una mitad infantil y adorable y una mitad adulta y sensual que aun me hacia temblar cuando me miraba. Despues de aquello, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas... en ropa interior con una remera blanca bastante holgada, cubriendo el cuerpo bien formado que estaba debajo... Tenia las mejillas arrebatadas de rojo y una sonrisa suave y enigmática que por momentos me parecía electrizante...  
  
¿Y yo?... Bueno mi aspecto no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tenia el cabello tan revuelto que parecía que me hubiera cruzado con un huracán. Tenia puesto el pantalon de cuero desabrochado y mi cuerpo semidesnudo... tenia calor... mucho calor... venia desde adentro, haciéndome arder la piel con violencia  
  
Y todo comenzó con un estúpido juego... Estábamos jugando 21, un juego de cartas donde gana el que llega a 21 sin pasarse, o sea, jugábamos por prendas y veníamos mas o menos parejos, haciendo una cosa más estúpida que la otra. Desde comer algo de la mesa sin usar las manos, solo con la boca, hasta aguantarse dos cubitos de hielo dentro de la ropa interior congelando todo lo que había dentro por unos minutos, mejor no pregunten quien perdió en esa vuelta... el tema es que borrachos e semi inconscientes nos reíamos a carcajadas limpias balbuceando entre medio frases incoherentes.  
  
Saque entonces mi primera carta, un nueve... sonreí, era buena... En ese mismo momento fue el turno de Ryuichi, quien saco un as... jejejeje... esto iba a ser fácil, saque enseguida la siguiente, un diez... ahora mi sonrisa era aun más grande y complacida 19 era un buen numero para plantarse, el tenia 1 así que por mas que siguiera tenia mas posibilidades de pasarse que yo, ante mis ojos presencie como sacaba un diez, 11... aun la suerte estaba de mi lado y no quise forzarla, me plante con decisión...  
  
- Me planto – Le dije sonriendo triunfante – Tengo 19 – explique volteándole las cartas... el se quedo dubitativo, era su decisión, o seguía o me daba ganada la partida...  
  
- Yo voy a sacar una mas – Suspiro resignado. Tomo la carta siguiente y la volteo con los ojos secos, volteo las cartas hacia mí y me congele. Otro 10, me sonrió triunfante, el 21 perfecto ¡Arghhhhhh! ¡Me gano de nuevo!  
  
- Ganaste otra vez... ¿¡Qué prenda vas a elegir!?  
  
- Quiero que le des un beso a Kumagoro, na no da... – Dijo feliz... – Y despues uno a Ryu-chan – Acoto poniéndose un poco rojo...  
  
Arquee una ceja... No podía ser algo tan malo, además el siempre estaba reclamándome abrazos, caricias... Despues de estampar un incoherente beso en el peluche color rosa, me abalance sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de mi compañero y amigo. Sin embargo, cuando me aleje, vi en su rostro una mueca de desilusión  
  
- No, no así... – Me reclamo – así tiene que ser  
  
No termine de entender sus palabras cuando sentí sus manos aferrándose a mi rostro y el suyo tan cerca que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Sus labios se posaron en los míos y me robaron un ansiado beso Podía sentir la calidez y la presión de su boca, el profundo olor a sake mezclado con la fragancia de extractos que desprendía de su perfume, una sensación única y placentera que me produjo su "toque" mientras sus masajes me incitaban a abrir la boca de tal manera... que cedí  
  
Quizás guiado por la necesidad, por el alcohol o por un oscuro deseo del cual ni siquiera era completamente conciente y me entregue al beso con insistencia. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina cuando percibí su lengua jugueteando en mi boca, aun mas cuando su mano me sostenía ahora potentemente la nuca como si quisiera devorarme, impidiéndome todo movimiento mientras la otra se oprimía en mi cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo con la necesidad tacita de la cercanía de ambos.  
  
Jadee de puro nerviosismo... Podría haberlo empujado, podría apartarlo de mí con un golpe... sin embargo no lo hice. Disfrutaba del sabor de sus labios, de esa sensación que me hacia sentir, que me hacia vibrar. Este tipo me había excitado con un beso profundo y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. Nos separamos por falta de aire... necesitaba espacio, sentía la urgencia de tomarme todo con calma... Ambos estábamos rojos solo de vergüenza mientras que intentábamos volver a respirar con normalidad  
  
- Esto... no... esto no esta bien... – Jadee nervioso  
  
- No... – Acepto triste, pero sus ojos se encendieron con una luz rara – Pero fue delicioso...  
  
Me sorprendió su respuesta entonces lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta que había cambiado despues del beso, Ryu-chan era ahora Sakuma-san y eso... me inquietaba. Quede prendado de sus ojos azules, de esa mirada enigmática y mágica... no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba mareado con la intimidad que teníamos ahora... aun separados por un metro o más, percibía cada respiración suya como si fuera la mía propia, me sentí como un ratón atrapado por el aroma a queso... y definitivamente ese queso me gustaba  
  
- Nadie tiene porque enterarse – Me oí decir... ¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¿¿Yo había dicho eso?? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Sentí como mi compañero me regalaba una sonrisa cómplice y se acercaba nuevamente a mí de manera gatuna, empecé a creer que había metido la pata hasta las orejas  
  
- Tienes razón Shuichi... – Me dijo de manera sexy – Nadie se tiene porque enterar  
  
Trague duro ante el significado obvio de aquellas palabras y supe lo ciertas que eran cuando sentí nuevamente su boca sobre la mía, buscando el mismo beso necesitado que antes. ¡Dios! Este tipo tenia un poder de seducción tan grande que me entregue a besarlo con la misma devoción que a Yuki. Cada beso se volvía mas y más apasionado y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar... Le iba a ser infiel a Yuki por primera vez  
  
¿Acaso era realmente conciente de lo que estaba por hacer?  
  
Sentí mis propias manos enterrarse en la cabellera castaña, revolviéndola con pasión, apretando la nuca de mi compañero para impedirle que se alejara de mi boca. Estaba inmerso en una sensación de languidez que me impedía pensar claramente, el alcohol y mi propio deseo me hacían jadear y gemir en la cavidad de su boca. Luego un ligero mordiscon en el cuello me hizo sentir calosfríos, aun más, cuando una mano traviesa se escurrió por el apretado pantalon de cuero hasta rozar mi muy despierto sexo  
  
- ¡Ahhhhhh!... ¡Sakuma-san!... – Gimotee al tacto. Mis mejillas se encendieron y mi cuerpo se sacudió con el roce  
  
- Shhhh... Tu déjamelo a mi Shuichi...  
  
Mi cuerpo quedo completamente desnudo más rápido de lo que nunca imagine. Unas expertas manos supieron deshacerse del pantalon molesto y de la ropa interior casi sin tocarme la piel. Profundamente excitado e intoxicado por la borrachera, quede tumbado contra los suelos de tatami que cubrían el lugar. El lugar era cálido y solo mi piel desnuda rozaba las esteras. Siempre había fantaseado hacer el amor con Yuki en esta sala pero nunca se dio la oportunidad. Y ahora ahí estaba, con Ryuichi Sakuma besando con desesperación mi piel, mordisqueando mis tetillas hasta ponerlas duras y rojas de excitación.  
  
Sentí una pequeña presión en las piernas, el se había sentado sobre ellas para quitarse el resto de ropa que aun lo cubría. Bajo la remera blanca había una figura delgada pero de buen aspecto, cada músculo se marcaba con el movimiento, era algo sumamente atrayente para ver.  
  
Se abalanzo sobre mí con suavidad, sentía los cabellos castaños rozando mi piel hasta llegar a mi rostro, donde sus labios hurgaron hasta encontrar nuevamente los míos, yo estaba en Shock... Su boca dejo la mía un momento para vagar libremente sobre mi piel sin hacer otra cosa que aumentar mi ya desesperado deseo, en ese instante sentí su voz cálida susurrando en mi oído  
  
- Cierra los ojos Shuichi...  
  
Su petición me sonó a orden... y lo peor de todo que me sentía incapaz de desobedecerlo, no podía decirle nada y aun estaba demasiado mareado para tener conciencia de aquello, estaba siendo completamente seducido por Sakuma-san. Obedecí cerrando los ojos. De pronto sentí una sensación cálida y suave, un delicado cosquilleo que subía por mis piernas y rozaba mi pecho hasta terminar circundándome el rostro. Intente imaginar con que estaba haciendo aquello, e incluso abrí tentativamente los ojos pero él me vio y me susurró nuevamente  
  
- No dije que podías abrirlos, solo disfrútalo... – Gemí de impaciencia, estaba sumergido en un estado de entrega total cuando sentí nuevamente su voz sensual en mi oído... – A Kumagoro le encanta acariciarte Shuichi... al igual que a mí... – Me explico mostrándome el conejo, supe entonces que el suave toque de mi piel era el contacto con el muñeco, me fascino ese gesto...  
  
Cuando abrí por completo los ojos fue para ver los suyos chispeando de alegría, algo en aquella mirada derritió mis sentidos, era una especie de droga potente que me impedía alejarme y hacerme desear mas de el...  
  
- Además... mi Kumagoro no es solamente un juguete... – Lo mire extrañado, no entendí aquello hasta que él, nuevamente sentado en mis caderas, hurgo por dentro del muñeco del cual saco un vibrador tan largo como Kumagoro junto con un tubito de gel que podía fácilmente imaginarme para que servia, mi cara debía ser un mate de confusión porque de inmediato siguió explicándome – Este es mi secreto, creo que puedo confiar en ti... Supongo que no le contaras a nadie  
  
- N-no  
  
- Entonces este también será nuestro secreto – Hablo esparciendo el gel sobre el vibrador  
  
Asentí. Era imposible e estas alturas negarle nada, mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como dos manzanas maduras y mi sexo se erguía con cada gesto o caricia que mi compañero me deba... ¿Por qué este tipo me inhibía de esta manera? Cuando él estaba como Sakuma-san yo simplemente me volvía arcilla en sus dedos y perdía el completo dominio de mi persona... Luego de aquello sentí la calidez de su boca masturbándome... Era tan irreal que quería que alguien me pellizcara a ver si es que estaba soñando. Me arquee al sentir su ritmo, mi mente pareció dejarme abandonado con aquella boca juguetona... Yuki era muy bueno haciendo esto, Ryuichi era... increíble. A pesar de ser nuestra primera vez juntos parecía conocerme como nadie, sabia cuando parar, sabia cuando apurar el ritmo y definitivamente sabia como hacerse rogar silenciosamente por mas... y siempre tenia esa sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro la cual me quitaba toda posibilidad de reacción.  
  
Mi cuerpo no resistió mas y convulsionó violentamente en sus labios... Si antes no podía hacer nada por el alcohol que había tomado, ahora menos, estaba completamente intoxicado con mi ídolo. Aun no terminaba de recuperarme cuando sentí sus manos abriéndome las piernas y algo frío moviéndose entre ellas. Expele un leve quejido de incomodidad que luego se transformó en queja cuando eso duro intentaba hacerse paso en mi interior...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Urghhhhh!!!! – Me queje clavando mis dedos en sus brazos, definitivamente no me sentía nada cómodo  
  
- Lo siento Shuichi, no pretendía hacerte daño, en verdad no quiero lastimarte... es solo mi "juguetito"... – Me dijo al oído. Me obligue a abrir los ojos para ver que el vibrador que antes estaba dentro del peluche rosa, estaba ahora haciéndose paso dentro de mí, movido por unas manos expertas que me arrancaban mas de un fuerte gemido. – Relájate corazón... deja que mi vibrador te prepare para mí... ¿No querrás que te lastime, no?  
  
¡Oh dios!... ¿En que me es estaba metiendo? Despues de la sorpresa inicial afloje un poco las piernas, para luego relajarme por completo cuando el aparato comenzó a salir y a entrar embadurnado en gel...  
  
parecía calmar un poco la ansiedad de mi cuerpo, el deseo que me había quemado por días. Me encontré gimiendo y deseando algo que ese aparato no podía ofrecerme de ninguna forma... Calidez.  
  
Casi como si lo hubiera imaginado, Sakuma-san me ahogo con un fuerte y apasionado beso. Y tan de golpe como había entrado aquel aparato con gel, salio una vez mas dejándome una vez más insatisfecho Pude ver de reojo la punzante excitación de mi compañero y lo desee... Juro que lo hice... deseaba que él estuviera dentro de mí moviéndose salvajemente hasta llevarme al limite de la locura... y cuando no podía pensar mas sentir sus manos que se aferraban a mis caderas y el que de un empujón entraba completamente en mi golpeando mis testículos contra su piel...  
  
- Sakuma –san... Ahhhhhhhhh  
  
Ahogue un grito, no porque me doliera, de hecho el vibrador había hecho bien su trabajo ensanchándome lo suficiente, fue una gran oleada de placer lo que sentí cuando supe que estaba completamente dentro de mí Sus manos tibias apretaban mis caderas golpeándolas con cada embestida... Ryuichi se veía increíble, tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando cada momento mientras que su piel se perlaba con sudor, sus gemidos eran tan suaves como su voz al cantar y el tono de sus jadeos me excitaba cada vez mas... Fue en ese el momento que la sombra de la infidelidad se borro por completo de mi mente, era demasiado placentero estar con el cómo para preocuparme de otra cosa...  
  
Sus manos empezaron a masturbar mi nuevamente excitado sexo, y en ese instante sentí un tirón que me traía adelante enderezándome. Se había sentado trayéndome con él y acomodándome sobre sus caderas entrando aun más profundamente en mi...  
  
- Shuichiiiiiii... ¡Oh Dios!... Awnnnnn... – Lo oí gemir deliciosamente, suspirando de deseo...  
  
Sus manos rodearon mi espalda y las mías se apretaron a su cuello. La boca de mi "amante" hurgaba mi piel sensibilizada acariciando con deseo y arrancándome aun más gemidos desesperados. El ritmo se volvió violento, casi salvaje y la fricción de mi cuerpo contra el suyo me hizo estallar en otro feroz orgasmo que lo trajo a el conmigo acabando dentro de mí... Y quedamos así... jadeando, cansados, buscando aire para nuestros cuerpos. sentí sus labios buscando los míos en son de agradecimiento, el cual respondí...  
  
No puedo describir la sensación completa del hormigueo que tenia por todo el cuerpo, los efectos del alcohol ya habían pasado y ahora solo me sentía intoxicado por él...  
  
Recostados ahora en la cama compartíamos el calor con el otro en un abrazo suave, sin hablar, con simples caricias en la piel sensibilizada de ambos. El parecia somnoliento... La mirada se me desvió un momento hacia el peluche rosa, el tierno Kumagoro que esconde dentro de sí la otra cara de su dueño. Por fuera un tierno conejo rosado de facciones infantiles mientras que por dentro tiene el un objeto de placer, casi como la personalidad de Sakuma san, excitante. No había lugar para los reproches... no había lugar para los reclamos... solo el compartir algo que aun no puedo definir ¿Amistad? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Quién sabe? Y cuando aun me lo cuestionaba sentí sus manos y su boca acariciándome otra vez para hacerlo de nuevo... Definitivamente este tipo tenia más energías que yo... Y bueno, si tenia que ser una noche de sexo salvaje, eso iba a ser... De todas formas seria la única...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Esa noche hicimos el amor varias veces mas, un par cambiamos los roles pero siempre deshaciéndonos en caricias, y cada vez lo mismo... la voz de Sakuma san que me rogaba una y otra vez  
  
- "Vaaamos Shuiiiichi... una mas"...  
  
Creo que nos detuvimos de puro cansancio y así fue como caímos en un profundo y reparador sueño. Nadie se entero lo que paso aquella noche en N.G,  
  
Al otro día nos encontraron dormidos en el suelo de la sala de grabación, nadie se entero de aquello, además estábamos completamente vestidos. Unos cuantos dias mas tarde mi vida había vuelto totalmente a la normalidad. Había dejado de pensar en aquello, es mas, volvi a la casa ante la sensación de volver a caer en brazos de Ryuichi una vez mas... me lo había permitido una vez, pero no me veía capaz de soportar el seguir engañando a Yuki, siempre fui transparente, simplemente no podría hacerlo... además... mis caderas me dolían un horror... tarde varios días en recuperarme de aquella loca sesión de sexo con mi amigo...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Esa tarde cuando volvió Yuki yo me sentía fantástico, lo había extrañado horrores y desde el aeropuerto me le había pegado como garrapata logrando su fastidio... prácticamente no lo dejaba manejar el auto. Ni siquiera se como fue que llegamos hasta casa solo quería decirle que lo amaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y besarlo... y besarlo... y besarlo hasta ahogarme en sus labios... Llegamos a casa y... ¡Buehh!... la ropa fue quedando a mitad de camino, ni siquiera llegamos al dormitorio, simplemente al sillón... estaba hipnotizado por sus gatunos ojos dorados y sus caricias fuertes en mi piel, lo amaba tanto, lo había extrañado tanto, mi cuerpo reacciono solo con una mirada lasciva... Yuki era mi dueño, por completo...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Shuichi?.... Estas endemoniadamente excitado hoy... ¿tanto me extrañaste? ¿Ni siquiera quieres ver el regalo que te traje? – Lo mire sin entender negándome a abandonar su cuerpo, pero lo único que conseguí fue un golpe porque caí de lleno al suelo cuando el se levanto... llego hasta mi lado con un paquete bien atado y me lo dio... Cuando lo desenvolví sentí que mis mejillas ardían a un color que todavía creo que no se ha inventado era aun mas subido que el rojo... Yuki me sonrió, creo que el jamás me vio de ese color, sentí que la saliva se atragantaba en mi garganta... – Cuando lo vi supe que te gustaría – Me dijo jugando con un vibrador perfectamente nuevo – Podemos probarlo hoy ¿No crees?  
  
Asentí enmudecido... ¿Acaso sabría algo? ¿Acaso sospecharía algo? Nunca lo iba a saber... suspire relajándome mientras sentía ahora sus besos en mi pecho y en mi cuello...  
  
Supe entonces que mis caderas me dolerían una vez mas..............  
  
FIN  
  
Nota de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot, sé que se me fue un poquito la mano, creo que los mangas de Nitta Youka me tienen trastornada ¬_¬ *Faby desfallece por Iwaki-san* en fin. Tengo que reconocer que la idea de este fic me la dio alguien hace mucho tiempo, pero de la idea aquella creo que no quedo mucho, simplemente me deje inspirar por una historia que me gustara... espero sinceramente que les haya gustado... Antes de que me olvide, tengo que agradecer a todos los mails que me llegaron por mi anterior historia "In the Moonlight" lo mismo a los reviews que me han dejado en FFnet por aquel fic... lo mismo que quiero saludar especialmente a una persona que ahora esta bastante lejos pero que sé que va a leer esta historia, Kitten_suby, la cual espero que salga adelante en su nueva vida en España ^^.  
  
Vicky este es el fic que tanto te prometí, espero que te haya gustado, lo termine para vos cuando estaba en la playa, siento hacerme demorado en tipearlo, espero que te guste y ojala seamos amigas por mucho tiempo mas, que te quiero mucho ya lo sabes así que no tengo que decírtelo. Te lo prometí por teléfono ayer y acá ta ^________^ besitos  
  
Criticas, quejas y demás a:  
  
Hanaiana@yahoo.es o Itzukiai@chomps.com.ar  
  
FELIZ CUMPLE VIVCKYYYYYYYY  
11 de Febrero 2004 


End file.
